Our Promise
by sadstuckfanficwriter
Summary: I never thought that I would die without him. We made a promise. A promise we would hold hands while we died. It stupid, yes... but I never wanted to leave his side. All because of one man, Gamzee Makara, this promise was broken. Even after are death I never saw him. So I'm alone waiting to see him again but my hopes are gone. Where are you Equius?


** My first story hope you like it. I may write more chapters later if I have time. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!**

I stare... that's all I do. I stare as my love slowly dies before me. Its the worst pain I have ever felt. It was like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. My green tears cascade down my horrified face. I want to help... but my body doesn't move. I stay in this vent watching the person that I love die. His beautiful face slowly turning blue. A bow string being pulled tightly around his neck. His head slowly moves back to look at me in the vent. He makes eye contact with me, a small smile reaching his face as he sees me.

"I love you Equius" I whisper, wanting this all to be a bad dream. We should have never played this game. Me and Equius could have been happy, making robots, hunting, and just being together. Never have I thought I would watch him die like this. I wanted us together, to die when it was our time.

I look to the murder of my matesprite. Gamzee Makara. A wide wicked smile adorned his face, eyes showing no mercy and bloodlust. He pulls the bow strings tighter, the strings breaking the skin on Equius's neck. Blue blood cascades down his neck and onto the floor. Equius stops moving, his bright blue eyes that I love now turning dull. Gamzee drops the broken bow, letting Equius's now limp and dead body drop onto the blue stained ground.

I look at Gamzee's face, rage boiling in me every passing second. His sadistic face making me want to just kill him. He turns and starts to walk away. I want revenge. Revenge for what he took from me...what he took from all of us. He's hurting Karkat and he killed my matesprit.

I wipe my tears and gather my thoughts. I stretch my claws out getting ready to pounce. 'Good Gamzee's not looking'. I jump out the of vent, ready to strike. I reach to claw his neck ready to cut his head off. Gamzee turns and grabs my arm but my claws still reach his face. I move my arm trying to break free, only to have my claws slowly cut his face. Three big gashes form on his face, dark purple blood starts to drip from the wound.

The wicked smile appears on his face for a second time. A murderous glint forms in his dark purple eyes, making me fear the worst. He lets go of my arm and grabs his juggling clubs. I freeze in terror, not making a move to run. He lifts one club over him and quickly slams it down on my head, letting my green blood splash on his face.

My green eyes widen, pain pulsing from my head. I fall to the ground, my vision turning black. Gamzee keeps slamming the green stained club down on my body, braking almost every bone in me. My green blood starts pooling around my pained body and he slowly starts to stop after what feels like eternity.

"Please kill me now. I want to be with Equius." I beg my voice cracking, as the pain in my body is to much to bear. Tears fall down my face, the green mixing with my blood.

"I wOuLd RaThEr WaTcH yOu SuFfEr." He says pulling me up by my shirt, staining in his hand with my blood. He throws me against the wall, causing me more pain from my broken bones. I slide down the wall to the floor, my legs giving out. I lean on my almost broken arms and start to crawl to Equius.

'Please... I want to be with him when I die.' I scream, my arms collapsing under the weight of my body. Gamzee walks to me and kicks my side, getting me to roll over. I gasp staring into the dark eyes of Gamzee. He lifts a club and smashes it down onto my lungs. It collapses under the pressure but Gamzee doesn't stop hitting me. My lung start to slowly fill with blood when he finally stops.

The pain slowly dulls and now I can barely feel it. I look to Gamzee seeing his smile turn into a frown. My blood slowly fills my lungs making it hard to breath. I look over to my matesprite, feeling sad. 'I'm sorry Equius... I couldn't keep my promise.' I look to Gamzee one last time seeing him crying dark purple tears. I slowly close my eyes, my breath slowing. I whisper one last thing before I slip into darkness.

"Thank you..."


End file.
